Para tu amor solo tengo eternidad
by Natu Achele
Summary: OneShoot Faberry :) lean!


Para tu amor yo solo tengo eternidad.

¿Qué es el amor?

Una pregunta muy difícil, la cual muy pocos pueden responder. Si no lo experimentas… ¿cómo poder creer en él?

Bueno… muy similar a Dios, no lo ven pero muchos creen en él. En si… amor es lo que sentían estas dos mujeres. Se amaban con todo su corazón, y con decir eso quedo corta. Su amor iba más allá de los límites, aunque… ¿En el amor hay límites? Otra pregunta que no sabría cómo responder. Pero… en fin estas mujeres tal vez podrían responder eso.

-¿Te dije hoy que te amo? –la morena no le quitaba sus ojos de encima.

-Mmm, no. –Susurra la rubia sobre los labios de ella- Hoy no me has dicho nada en realidad. Te has dedicado a mirarme todo el d…

-Shh –posa un dedo sobre sus labios haciéndola callar- te observo porque tu belleza me ilumina… -suspira sin dejar de mirarla.

-Ya claro… de seguro te aburro por eso no quieres hablarm…

Otra vez no pudo terminar la frase porque Rachel volvía a callarla pero esta vez con un beso.

-Mmm… -sonríe sin separar los labios de ella- si vas a callarme así hazlo siempre…

Se encontraban en una plaza, luego de pasar una mañana agotadora en el instituto, decidieron pasar el resto del día juntas, mimándose y regalándose esos besos que las llevaban hacia el paraíso mismo.

Su historia fue un poco complicada… dos adolescentes enamoradas secretamente hasta que una decide dar el gran paso, uff sin dejar de lado el "odio" que una simulaba hacia la otra.

**FLASH BACK**

-Vamos Rachel, tu puedes –dijo abrazando a su mejor amiga entregándole el apoyo que necesitaba en ese momento.

-No puedo Kurt, mira… -tragó saliva- mira si ella me rechaza, yo no podría soportarlo.

-Tu solo ve y dile lo que sientes –dijo mirándola fijamente- ve y demuestra que eres Rachel Berry! Ten coraje, como siempre has tenido. Y solo ve y hazlo, ella está esperando.

Ahí se encontraba, había citado a Quinn a una cena porque tenía "algo importante" que confesarle, a punto de entrar a un restaurante que probablemente iba a cambiar su vida.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-No me gusta callarte –sonreía sin poder dejar de mirarla en ningún momento- aunque a veces te vuelves tan intensa que no me queda otra cosa que hacerlo.

-JA! Por favor, ¿yo intensa? Disculpa, ¿estoy hablando con la señorita Rachel "Intensidad Drama" Berry?

- Te has olvidado de Barbra, soy Rachel "Intensidad Drama" Barbra Berry –bromeaba siguiéndole el juego.

-Muy bien Barbra –se acercó a sus labios y dejó un pequeño beso sobre ellos. – ¿He dicho que amo tus labios?

-Un par de veces –sonreía con un poco de soberbia.

-Ah ¿si? ¿Cuando? –reía al ver esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

-Mmm, ¿recuerdas nuestro primer beso?

**FLASH BACK**

-Hey Rach, ¿qué haces aquí? Los chicos ya están dentro –señala la casa a sus espaldas- ¿sucede algo?

-No Quinn –sonríe al verla- solo estaba observando el cielo… -dice para luego levantar la vista- mira, hoy las estrellas brillan como nunca…

-Bueno… -se acerca a ella y toma su mano- yo tengo una estrella que brilla más fuerte que todas esas que tú ves en el cielo, y está aquí a mi lado ahora mismo. –sonríe sin dejar de verla.

-Ya… -se sonroja un poco al oírla- No creo en lo que acabas de decir… creo que si miras el cielo cambiaras de opinión. –se muerde los labios.

-Tengo algo mejor que hacer en este momento… -lleva sus manos a la cintura de la morena y la atrae suavemente hacia ella. –Espero que no te molestes por esto… -se acerca y deja un suave roce sobre sus labios- siempre he amado tus labios… -susurra sobre ellos para luego fundirse en un largo y apasionado beso.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Claro que lo recuerdo… -sonríe- ¿cómo olvidaría el mejor beso de la historia?

-Bueno… tampoco fue la gran cosa –bromea.

-Disculpa, ¿me subestimas? –enarca una ceja sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

-Solo bromeo –lleva una mano a su mejilla y deja una caricia sobre ella- ¿A qué hora tienes que ir al hospital?

-En un rato, te dejare en tu casa y pasare por el hospital para recoger eso. Pero –suspira- antes me prometí a mí misma hacer esto. –se levanta del lugar apartándola cuidadosamente.

-¿Qué haces Quinn? –sonríe y de pone de pie, observando como la rubia se ponía de rodillas frente a ella.

-Rachel Barbra Berry… -traga saliva- No podría explicarte con palabras lo que siento por ti, pero si puedo demostrarte cada día… ¿y por qué no comenzar con algo como esto? –Sonríe y saca una cajita del bolsillo trasero- Rachel… ¿te casarías conmigo?

-¡PAPÁ! ¿Papá dónde estás? –dice al entrar corriendo en su casa.

-Acá estoy hija –dice Leroy desde la cocina- ¿sucede algo?

-¡VOY A CASARME! –Grita cruzando la sala de unas zancadas y lanzándose a los brazos de su padre- voy a casarme –dejo caer unas lágrimas de la emoción –Quinn… -suspira- Quinn me propuso matrimonio esta tarde.

-¿Qué? Dios, no lo puedo creer –dice abrazando a su hija- ¡ustedes sí que no pierden el tiempo! Woow, no sé qué decirte… Estoy muy feliz por ti –la mira emocionado- se cuánto la amas. Espera a que llegue tu padre, ufff, no me dejara en paz hasta el día de la boda –ríe.

-Lo sé, esto es lo mejor que podría pasarme. –Sonríe- Me daré una ducha, ¿vale? Luego pasara Quinn a buscarme, iremos a cenar.

Sube las escaleras a su habitación, luego toma su tiempo dándose un baño para relajarse, con la música a todo volumen.

-Bien, estoy lista –dice bajando las escaleras.

-¡Hija! ¿Es cierto lo que me dice tu padre? –pregunta Hiram al verla bajar.

-Si papi –salta a sus brazos- me casare con Quinn… -sonríe entregándole el más sincero de los abrazos.

-Hija, por cierto, luego de que entraras a bañarte ha pasado Quinn por aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Quinn? ¿Para qué? –Pregunta incrédula- acordamos que yo venía a tomar una ducha y ella luego pasaría a buscarme…

-Pues mira –señala la mesa- ahí ha dejado una nota, y supongo que debe ser importante.

-Vale ahora la veo –sonríe y se acerca.

-Bien hija, tengo que hacer unos trámites ahora, luego me comentas lo de la boda –se acerca Hiram y besa la frente de su hija. – por favor pórtate bien.

-Adios papi. –toma el sobre y saca una nota de ella.

_Rachel:_

_No se cómo decirte esto, es muy difícil para mí… simplemente no encuentro las palabras para esto. Es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida, pero no veo otra solución._

_Debes de entender que lo hago por tu bien, ¿comprendes? _

_No puedo seguir a tu lado… no sabiendo que puedo lastimarte, no sabiendo que puedes sufrir estando a mi lado. _

_Debes de prometerme algo… Sigue brillando como siempre lo has hecho, sigue tus sueños hasta cumplirlos y nunca te rindas, porque el día que lo hagas yo simplemente no me apagare. Porque tu eres mi luz, y si tu brillas yo brillo. NUNCA te rindas –toma aire y deja caer una lagrima sobre la nota- Amor, yo vivo en ti. Nuestro amor vive en ti, y no dejes apagar esa llama por más que lo quieras porque si eso pasa yo no existiré. Rachel, eres mi luz, y siempre serás mi estrella. BRILLA POR MI._

_Siempre te amare. Mi alma te pertenece. _

_Siempre tuya… Quinn._

_PD: Para tu amor yo solo tengo eternidad._

No pudo contener las lágrimas, se dejó caer en el piso sin comprender nada. Tomo el sobre en sus manos y se percató de que dentro había otro papel, muy diferente a la nota anterior.

-No… -susurra, percibiendo y deseando que no fuera lo que cruzaba por su cabeza en ese momento.

Toma entre sus manos lo que parecían los resultados de unos estudios. Y lee algo que la deja helada.

-Cáncer…

**30 Años después**

Día nublado, y con mucha niebla. Caminaba con el paso seguro, aunque el frío azotaba su piel. El clima daba miedo, aunque el lugar lo hacía aún peor.

Actriz de Broadway que debuto en las mejores obras que podrían verse, con las mejores críticas de los mejores críticos, se preguntarían que hacia un día como ese en el cementerio…

Se detiene al llegar al lugar y derrama una lagrima al leer el nombre escrito en la lápida.

_L. QUINN FABRAY._

-Hola amor… -sonríe sin evitar las lágrimas- sí, soy yo otra vez… Solo quería venir a recordarte que te amo. –Deja una rosa sobre la lápida- Y que he cumplido con mi promesa… Nunca deje de brillar. Espero que tú me esperes estés en donde estés…

**El amor va mucho más allá de lo físico, eso significa que si el cuerpo muere, el amor sigue ahí si uno no deja que esa luz se apague. **

**ACHELE ES REAL! **

**Gracias por leer **** :) –Natu D.F**


End file.
